winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Return to Me
Return to Me was the favorite song of Musa's deceased mother, Matlin. The song was first heard in the "The Singing Whales". Lyrics |-|English= Walking my childhood shore I miss you so Mama my music's yours I cry 'till the water's blue Where whales still sing Remember when we sang it too As a tide goes in, goes out I close my eyes and you Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Mama you'd be so proud The way I shine Wish that you could see me now Oh, great creatures of the sea Please hold her voice For all of eternity And like a siren's lullaby I know you always will Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here Ooh Always Return to me Return to me On waves of ocean melody No magic can make you reappear But in the song of the whales You are always here.... But in the song of the whales You are always here Always.... |-|Italian= Su questo spiaggia io Ripenso a te E a la nostra musica A quel nostro mare blu Che canta già La sua canzona magica Come un'onda viene e va Se chiudo gli occhi tu Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Saresti fiera sai Di come io Ho imparato a crescere Mama mi manchi sai Più che mai E vorrei averti qui Ma questa musica sarà La nostra eternita Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Oh-oh-oh-oh Sempre Tu sei con me Tu sei con me Nel canto degli oceani Io so che tu non ritornerai Ma nella voce del mare Sarai con me Nella voce del mare Sarai con me Sempre Trivia *In "The Problems of Love", a part of the song can be heard twice, once with a small change in lyrics, when Musa sings to the singing whales that Stormy and Darcy spelled in their plan to destroy the Winx, and when Musa goes back to Alfea with her friends. *In "The Magic Totem", Musa uses her magic to make the song play to try to calm Flora. *Its instrumental version is heard in the app game Winx Club: Winx Fairy School. *This song is one of the two used for two different spells both used by Musa in two different Fairy Forms: **This song is used for the Sirenix special spell, Voice of Sirenix; **The second song, We Are a Symphony is used for the Bloomix spell, Crystal Voice. *A new part of the song is featured in a gift video called "Winx Club Gift Video - For our best friend!" that has been released on the Winx Club YouTube Channels on October 21st, 2013. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Musa Category:Melody Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sirenix Category:Games Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Winx Fairy School